


Stage Kissing

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "Lucky for us, stage kissing doesn't count."
"So... Want to come over to my house, then? There's no stage there."
"...Huh?"
--
Otherwise known as, 'The time when Keith was a smooth motherfucker while Lance was a blushing mess'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to a-chance-for-klance on tumblr, and the anon who sent them this scene. Enjoy!

"You couldn't have just accepted a minor role, could you?"

Keith glared at Lance in response to his whining. "It's not that bad, you moron."

Lance stared at Keith as if he'd grown three extra heads and an elephant trunk. "Not that bad?!  _Keith_ , we're playing  _love interests_!" He scoffed, smacking the script in his hand and pretended that he wasn't blushing. "There's a  _kissing_ scene for fuck's sake!"

Keith gaped and opened his own script. "Where?!"

"Page thirty two. Your character kisses mine as fireworks go off in the background." Lance scoffed slightly to himself. Keith had gotten the part without even knowing the entire script like Lance did.

"That's... Kinda cheesy." Keith snickered a little. Lance glared at him, offended that Keith wasn't taking this seriously.

"Well, I'm glad one of us understands how serious this is." He crossed his arms, pouting a little. "Lucky for us, stage kissing doesn't count."

Keith looked up, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"So... Want to come over to my house then?" Keith smirked a little at Lance. "There's no stage there."

Lance stared in silence for a moment, processing that offer. "...Huh?" He sputtered. "D-did you just-"

"KEITH!" The director shouted, making both boys jump. "Get ready for your cue, darling! We only have so much rehearsal time!"

Keith glanced back at Lance for a moment. "Let me know." He winked at Lance as he headed off.

As Keith went out to the stage, ready for his cue, Lance stood in a daze. So... Keith was apparently serious. He fell backwards on top of a well-placed pile of pillows. Shit. Maybe  _he_ should ask for a different role.

...Then, he pictured someone  _else_ getting to kiss Keith. Yeah, hell no. He stood up and nodded firmly to himself. He could do this.

...Shit, he actually wanted to kiss Keith. He groaned into his hand. And if Keith's behavior was any indication, Keith wanted to kiss him, too. Okay, he could do this... He could do this...

Maybe.

* * *

Lance shifted awkwardly as Keith unlocked his front door, and led him inside. "We'll head to my room. More privacy." The look on Keith's face as he said that made Lance want to  _die._ But in the good way. He nodded wordlessly.

Lance allowed Keith to tug him in by his hand, and barely registered the surroundings until Keith was shoving him down on something soft. A bed. Lance blushed from his neck to his ears as Keith turned and shut the door. He watched helplessly as Keith turned back to him, a grin on his face that faltered at the look in Lance's eyes. "You okay?"

"Um?"

Keith bit his lip. "We don't need to do anything. I swear I just wanted to kiss but if you don't-"

"It's fine!" Lance winced at the volume of his own voice. "I'm fine. Just... Nervous." He huffed out a soft laugh. "I, uh... Really like you. I'm just worried I'll mess up."

Keith nodded slowly. "I'm nervous too." He came over and sat next to Lance. He kicked off his shoes and drew his knees to his chest. "And I _really_ like you, too."

Lance snorted and kicked off his own shoes to mimic Keith. He drew his knees up and propped his chin between them. "I don't believe you're nervous. You look totally calm."

Keith held out a hand, palm up. "Give me your hand." Slightly confused, Lance held out his right hand. Keith took it and placed the palm over his heart. Lance's breath hitched, feeling how Keith's heart was racing. "You're driving me crazy, Lance. I..." Keith huffed slightly, leaning closer.

Lance swallowed dryly, and nodded slowly, leaning close as well. "You're driving me crazy, too. I can't handle it..." Keith smirked a little at him. Their lips brushed, and Lance's breath hitched. He felt Keith's heart pound harder under his hand. "Please?" he whispered. Keith nodded slightly and pressed their lips together. He released his hold on Lance's hand, and Lance brought a hand up to tangle into Keith's hair. Keith whimpered slightly against his lips. His hand gripped Lance's sleeve as he tried to press closer.

They separated, panting slightly.

"How was that?" Lance asked softly.

"G-good. Really good." Keith smiled a bit, and started to lean closer. "I think I want more practice though."

"Y-yeah." Lance's breath hitched. "P-practice is always good."

Their lips met once more.

 


End file.
